She's got his looks
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: DTBH: Leland and the crew are going after another fugitive, Leilani Mitchell. When they find her Leland is in for a big shock. Leland Chapman/OC Dog the Bounty Hunter
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own anything associated with Dog the Bounty Hunter! All rights for to Duane 'Dog' Chapman and A&E network! This is for entertainment purposes only! Enjoy! ****

The crew sat around the office. Beth Chapman had about five folders lying on the table. Leland walked in talking with his dad. Dog kissed his wife and walked up to the white board and started to erase everything they wouldn't need. Tim, Dog's brother, grabbed the folders and started looking through them. He pulled two to the top and laid them back down.

"We ready?" asked Dog.

"Yeah," said Tim.

"Who's first Youngblood?" asked Dog.

"James Kirksey," said Tim. "Charged with drug possession and assault. Bond was $1000."

Dog wrote down the information on the board and taped a pictured of him up as well.

"Who else?" asked Dog.

Tim flipped open the next folder, "Leilani Mitchell. She was charged with assault, vandalism, and theft. Bail was $2500. She's five foot five, one-ten pounds,"

Dog wrote everything down on the board and taped her picture up as well. Leland had been looking through the other files and had only been listening to Tim talk. He looked up at the board to see the girl and spit out the soda he had been drinking.

"What is it Le?" asked Dog.

"That's Leilani?" asked Leland.

"Yeah. She's twenty-seven," said Tim.

"That can't be Leilani," said Leland.

"Why not?" asked Dog.

"Because her name is Angela," said Leland.

"What? How is that possible?" asked Dog. "You sure this who we are going after Youngblood?"

"Yeah. I'd remember a face like that," said Tim.

The girl in the photo had the dark skin of Hawaiian natives. She had the dark hair as well. She had sea green eyes and a smirk on her face. She wasn't like the other women that had been in jail. She still looked beautiful.

"Leland?" said Beth walking over.

"I know her," said Leland. "Or I thought I did."

"We got a number for her?" asked Dog.

"Yeah," said Duane Lee flipping through her file.

"Call her up. Get her in here," said Dog.

Duane Lee nodded and dialed the number. When the phone started to ring he put it on speakerphone. After a few rings a man answered the phone.

"Hey man, is Leilani there?" asked Dog.

"Who is this?" asked the man.

"This is Dog Chapman," he said.

"Yeah man, hold on," said the man.

"Hello?" said a woman a few seconds later.

"This Leilani Mitchell?" asked Dog.

"Yeah. Who is this?" she asked.

"Dog Chapman," he said again.

The line went silent for a while and they thought she had hung up on them. It was a few moments later when she spoke again.

"Who?" she asked again.

They could tell her voice was shaking.

"Dog Chapman," he said. "You missed-" he started.

"Chapman? As in Leland Chapman?" she asked her voice wavering again.

Leland turned the phone towards him and spoke, "Angie," he said. "Where are you, Angie?"

"I'm at home," she said.

"Where's home?" he asked. "You close to Da Kine?"

"About fifteen minutes from there," she said.

"Angie, I need you to come down here," he said. "You're in some serious trouble."

"Okay. Give me time to get dressed," she said. "I promise I will be there."

Leland hung up the phone and leaned back in the seat. Everyone was looking at him. He shook his head in an 'I don't want to talk about it' motion. The subject was dropped for the time being. While they waited on Lelani to show up they worked on trying to catch the other guy.

Leland looked up at the clock on the wall. She would be there soon. He was sitting on the couch next to the door while Dog and Beth were next to the desk. They all looked up at the door when the bell rang.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" asked Dog.

"Leilani Mitchell," she said.

Dog walked over and slipped the cuffs on her, "You missed your court date, girl. What happened?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I should've called but I just…I couldn't," she said.

"Sit down, honey," said Beth walking over.

Leland had moved from the room by that time. He was in the back parking lot pacing around. Tim stuck his head out the back door and motioned for him. Leland sighed and walked back inside. Dog met him at the back door.

"You need to talk to her. You've got history of some sorts. She will listen to you," said Dog.

Leland nodded and walked over to the couch. Leilani was looking down at the floor at her feet instead of at Leland. He took a deep breath and sat down on the table in front of her.

"Angie," he said.

"It's Leilani now," she said. "I changed it."

"What for?" he asked.

"So Cody couldn't find me," she said.

"What happened? You were such a peaceful girl? You were arrested for assault, Lei," he said.

"It was self defense, I swear!" she said finally looking at him.

She had tears in her eyes and streaks down her face. She was terrified.

"That's not what the courts are saying," said Dog.

"Coby's uncle was the judge that was assigned my case," said Leilani. "He found me and tried to take me back to Maui."

"You should've called me. I could've helped you," said Leland.

"I know," said Leilani crying.

Beth walked over with a tissue. Leilani took it and wiped her eyes.

"You want a cigarette?" asked Dog.

She shook her head and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"We can help you, sista," said Beth. "We can get you out again, but you've got to check in with us."

Leilani nodded her head, "Just do me a favor, please?" she asked.

"What?" asked Beth.

"Go get my little girl outta that house. She don't need to be staying there without me," said Leilani. "Coby will find her sooner or later. My mom will take care of her."

Beth nodded her head and wrote down the address and left. Leland was still looking at Leilani. She had turned her gaze from him again.

"How old is you daughter?" asked Dog.

"She's gonna be five next month," said Leilani.

"You should know better than to act like this. You don't want your little girl growing up without her mom. You need to straighten out. You've got to let us know when something is going on," said Dog.

Leilani nodded her head. Dog walked over and helped her up off the couch. They walked out the back door towards the Suburban. Once she was in the car Dog climbed in the front seat and Leland next to her.

* * *

><p>Beth pulled up at the house. She knocked on the door and waited.<p>

"How's it, bra," she said when the man opened the door.

"How's it. Can I help you?" he asked.

"Leilani asked me to come pick up her daughter," said Beth.

"She in trouble?" asked the man. "Cause I can't have her living here if she's gonna keep getting in trouble."

"Not much," said Beth. "She's being dealt with."

The man nodded and walked away from the door. He returned a few minutes later with a little girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Beth reached for the girl and took the bag from the man. The girl looked up at Beth with a curious look.

"Hi," said Beth. "I'm Beth. I'm a friend of your mommies. What's your name?"

"Kai," said the girl quietly.

"That's a pretty name," said Beth.

Once they were in the car they headed back to the office.

* * *

><p>Dog pulled up outside the jail. Leland hopped out of the car and walked to the front and acted like he was messing with the paper work. Leilani sighed as the door was opened. Dog was looking at her.<p>

"What's going on, girl?" asked Dog. "I know you Angie. I know that you two were together a few years back. What happened?"

"I fell in with the wrong group, Dog. I know I messed up," said Leilani. "I should've done a lot of things differently and I didn't. Just make sure my little girl is safe."

Dog nodded his head as he helped her from the car. Leland walked over and grabbed her arm and started walking towards the building. Dog sighed as they walked through the door.

* * *

><p>Leilani was sitting on the bench while Leland was filing the paperwork. She was staring at the floor when he walked over to her.<p>

"Stand up," he said.

Leilani stood up but didn't say anything. Leland un-cuffed her and put them back in his belt. He sighed as he stood there. He finally looked up at her. She was looking at the ground still.

"Lei," he said.

"Your dad has already talked to me, Leland," she said. "Just while I'm in here, please make sure my little girl is okay. Kai doesn't need to be around Coby."

"Kai?" asked Leland.

"Yeah," said Leilani smiling.

The jail officer walked over and re-cuffed Leilani before he walked her through the door. Leland watched until he couldn't see her anymore before he walked outside. Dog was leaning against the front of the car smoking a cigarette. Leland climbed in the car without saying anything to him. They drove back to the office in silence.

* * *

><p>Beth was sitting in the front of the building working on a few things. Kai was sitting on the floor coloring a picture. Beth heard the car pull up and the guy's climb out. Duane Lee and Tim were still at the office. Dog walked through the door first followed by Leland. Leland stopped short when he saw the little girl on the floor.<p>

"Big Daddy, this is Kai. Leilani's daughter," said Beth.

Dog knelt down beside the little girl. "Hey there."

"Hi!" she said looking up at the man. "You're Dog! Mommy watches you on TV!"

Dog chuckled as he stood up.

"Where is mommy?" she asked finally.

Beth looked at Dog who in turn looked at Leland. Leland sighed and walked over to the little girl. He leaned over and picked her up and walked out the back door. Leland sat the girl down on the hood of the Suburban and looked at her.

"Do you know where my mommy is?" she asked.

"Mommy had to go away for a while," said Leland.

"Did Coby take her away?" asked Kai.

"No. Coby didn't take her away," said Leland.

"Mommy said she would have to leave for a while, but she didn't say where she was going," said Kai. "Is she going to be gone a long time?"

"I don't know. Where does your daddy live?" he asked.

"I don't know. Mommy doesn't know either," she said.

"Do you _know_ who your daddy is?" asked Leland.

"No. But mommy does. She said he's a really good man!" said Kai.

Leland sighed and picked the girl up and walked back into the office. He handed her off to Beth who was going to meet Leilani's mother. Leland collapsed in the chair and ran his hand over his face. It had been a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Leland was sitting at the desk in the office when his dad walked in. Dog walked past Leland and into Beth's office. Beth looked up and nodded to Dog to close the door. Dog leaned against the door and waited for his wife to talk.

"Give me a little information. I'm lost on how Leland knew Leilani," said Beth.

Dog shook his head. "Ask Leland. I only know a little."

"Then tell me what you know," said Beth. "That boy needs to get his head on straight."

Dog sighed again and sat down in the spare chair.

"They met about seven years ago. She was going by Angie then. I don't know what it was about her, but Leland liked her. When he wasn't on a bounty he was with her," said Dog. "Dakota and Cobie loved her. It was about five and a half years ago that she decided to leave the island. She didn't give him a reason, she just said she was leaving."

Beth nodded her head. She grabbed a folder and handed it to Dog.

"This is your bounty for today," she said.

"Who is it?" asked Dog.

"Coby King," said Beth. "Charged with assault, robbery, and drug possession."

Dog opened the file and read it. He closed it quickly and walked from the room.

"GUYS!" he shouted.

Tim, Leland, Justin, and Duane Lee walked into the conference room and sat down Dog had the picture up on the board and was writing things down around the picture.

"Who's this?" asked Duane Lee.

"Coby King," said Dog tossing the file on the table. "We are going to find him, and fast."

"Why are you so set on finding this guy?" asked Duane Lee. "Aside from the obvious."

"This is who Leilani was running from," said Dog.

Leland's head snapped up and looked at the board.

* * *

><p>Beth hadn't gone on the bounty with the boys. She pulled up at Leilani's mother's home. She climbed out of the car and walked up to the front of the house and knocked on the door.<p>

"Can I help you?" asked an older woman.

"Odette?" said Beth. "It's Beth Chapman. We met a few days ago when you came to pick up Kai."

"I remember you. Is something wrong?" asked Odette.

"No. I just wanted to talk to you about Leilani," said Beth.

"Okay. Come in," said Odette.

Beth walked into the house. Kai was sitting on the floor in the living room. She smiled at Beth and continued to play with her doll. Odette led Beth into the kitchen and both women sat down at the table.

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked Odette.

"No thank you," said Beth.

"What did you want to know about Lani?" asked Odette.

"Do you a Leland?" asked Beth.

"Leland? The name sounds familiar. I think Lani was seeing a Leland a few years ago. I've got a picture somewhere," said Odette standing up.

She walked from the room and came back a few minutes later with a box in her hands. She sat it down on the table and started to sift through it. There were a lot of pictures in it. She found what she was looking for and handed it to Beth.

"I think this was Leland. He was a sweet boy," said Odette.

Beth took the picture from Odette and looked at it. Beth smiled when she saw it. It was Leland and Leilani sitting in the park with Dakota and Cobie. Beth handed the picture back to Odette.

"Those were his boys. I never got to meet them. I thought for sure that he would be the one she would settle down with," said Odette.

"Why didn't she?" asked Beth.

"I don't know. She came home one night and said that she wanted to go live with her cousins in Tennessee," Odette. "She was gone the next morning. It wasn't until about three years ago when she came back. And by then she had Kai already."

Beth nodded her head. She said her goodbyes to Odette and Kai before she left. She climbed back in the suburban and headed towards the jail. Leilani was still in jail because she refused to post bond.

* * *

><p>Leilani was sitting in the rec. area when she was told she had a visitor. She knew it wasn't her mom because she had specifically told her mom not to come. She was cuffed and escorted to the visitation room. When they reached the room she looked around for someone she knew. Then her gaze landed on Beth. Leilani sighed as she walked over to the table.<p>

"What are you doing here?" asked Leilani. "I don't want to bond out. I'm safer in here."

"I'm not here about bonding you out," said Beth shaking her head. "I'm just curious, is all."

"About what?" asked Leilani.

"You and Leland," said Beth.

"There isn't anything to talk about," said Leilani.

"Well, from the way you refused to look at him when you came to the office I would say that there is," said Beth. "I've already talked to your mother and found out what she knows. And Dog has told me what he knows. All that's left is for me to talk to you and then Leland."

"Why are you interested in my past all of a sudden?" asked Lelani.

"I'm not interested in yours. It's Leland's I'm interested about," said Beth. "I came here to get your side of it all before I talked to him. But I can just go talk to him and take his side."

Leilani shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. She sighed and looked up at Beth.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Leland. He doesn't need to know," said Leilani.

"I can't promise that, sista," said Beth. "If I think he needs to know I'm going to tell him. Or you could tell him."

Leilani nodded her head before she started to talk.

* * *

><p>The guys were sitting around the office when Beth returned from the jail. She had spent two and a half hours talking to Leilani. Dog was sitting behind one of the desks. Tim was leaning against a wall while Leland sat in one of the chairs.<p>

"Where have you been?" asked Dog.

"Out," said Beth. "Leland, I need to speak with you."

"What's going on?" asked Dog.

"Nothing that concerns you," said Beth.

"If it deals with my team it deals me," said Dog.

"Well it deals with your SON not your HUNTER," said Beth walking out the back door.

Leland closed the door behind him when he walked outside. Beth was standing next to her Suburban.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I talked to Leilani today," said Beth.

"What for?" he asked.

He was showing a calm demeanor on the outside, but on the inside Leland was anxious. He wanted to know what Leilani had said about him.

"I talked to her about Kai," said Beth. "Find out who her daddy is."

"Okay," said Leland.

"And I also wanted to know why she went mainland," said Beth.

"Did she tell you?" asked Leland. "Why she left?"

"Yeah, she did. But I really think you should go talk to her," said Beth. "She refuses to bond out so she is going to be in there a while. Try talking to her."

Beth kissed his cheek before she walked into the office. Leland was leaning against the wall when Dog walked out.

"What did she want?" asked his dad.

"To talk about Leilani," said Leland.

"What did she say?" asked Dog.

"She didn't tell me anything," said Leland walking into the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Leland was sitting in his truck across the street from the jail. He had been sitting there fro twenty minutes. He looked at the clock on his dashboard. It was five thirty. He sighed as he climbed out of the truck and crossed the street.

"Hey, I'm here to see Leilani Mitchell," said Leland.

"She's not here," said the clerk. "She was bailed out earlier this morning."

"Really?" he said. "By who?"

"Da Kine Bail Bonds," she said. "Tim Chapman did the bond."

Leland nodded his head and walked out of the jail and back to his truck. He started it up and headed back to the office.

* * *

><p>Beth was sitting at Duane's desk when Tim walked in. He walked past her and to her office without saying anything. She frowned and followed him. Tim was working on a bond application when Beth walked in. He tried to cover it up but she grabbed it before he could. Beth looked down at the application. Her eyes about bugged out of her head. She looked around the office before she closed the door. She dropped the file back on the desk.<p>

"What the hell is this?" asked Beth pointing to the file.

"She called me yesterday. Said she wanted to bond out," said Tim.

"I went and saw her yesterday, Tim. She told me she didn't want to bond out," said Beth.

"I don't know Beth. I got a call from her this morning saying she wanted to bond out. She has a court date in three weeks. She said she had something to do on the mainland and would be back in time for court," said Tim. "She knows that if she doesn't show that we are going to come after her."

"I'm not worried about her skipping out. I'm worried about Coby. Y'all still haven't caught him yet!" said Beth. "She said she was safer in jail because she was away from Coby. Why would she want to bond out suddenly?"

Tim was about to say something when Leland came storming into the building. Beth opened the door to talk to him. He was glaring when she looked past her at Tim.

"Leland, outside. Now," said Beth.

Leland didn't move.

"Leland, move," said Beth pushing on his shoulders.

Leland relented and walked outside, Beth right behind him. He was pacing the parking when Beth closed the door behind her.

"What happened?" asked Beth.

"She wasn't there," said Leland. "I went to go talk to her and the clerk said she was bonded out. When I asked who did it she told me Da Kine Bail Bonds. Said Tim was the one who did it."

"I know. Tim just told me," said Beth. "When I talked to her yesterday she said she didn't want to bond out. You need to find Coby, and fast. You know as well as I do that if he finds out she is out he will go after her."

Leland nodded and walked back into the office. Beth sighed as Tim and Dog walked outside.

"What was that?" asked Dog.

"Motivation," said Beth.

"How?" asked Dog.

"Leilani called Tim and said she wanted to bond out. Leland just found out and Coby is still hasn't been caught," said Beth. "You've got to find him, Duane."

Dog nodded his head and walked back into the office. Tim stood outside and talked to Beth.

"I didn't tell you this at first because I didn't know how you would take it," said Tim. "She left a letter for Leland. She is going to call me when she reaches the mainland and that's when I'm supposed to give it to him."

"Let me see it," said Beth.

Tim handed over the letter and walked back into the office. Beth unfolded it and read over it. The guys came out as she was putting it in her pocket. They said the prayer and jumped in the cars.

* * *

><p>Leilani was sitting in the kitchen at her mom's house. Kai was sitting at the table next to her. Odette walked in and sat down.<p>

"What is that man's name that bailed you out of jail?" she asked.

"Tim. Why?" asked Leilani.

"You might want to call him," said Odette.

"Why?" asked Leilani eyeing her mother.

"Coby was spotted circling the neighborhood," she said.

"Take Kai," said Leilani grabbing her phone.

She wasn't thinking when she started dialing the numbers. It wasn't until it was answered that she realized whom she had called.

* * *

><p>"Bail Bonds," said Leland. "Hello?"<p>

"Um, I thought I had called Tim," said Leilani.

"Lei?" said Leland.

"Yeah," she said.

"Look, I want to talk but I'm in the middle of a bounty," said Leland. "Can we meet up later?"

"Who are you looking for?" asked Leilani.

"Coby," he said trying to gauge her reaction through the phone.

"Well it's a good thing I called. He's circling my mother's neighborhood," said Leilani.

"Seriously?" asked Leland.

"Yeah," said Leilani.

"We're about five minutes from there," he said hanging up the phone.

"What was that?" asked Dog.

"Coby is circling Leilani's mother's home," said Leland.

"Let's go!" said Dog.

* * *

><p>Leilani was sitting on the couch when someone knocked on the door. She jumped and waited. There was another knock on the door.<p>

"Lei? Open the door. It's Leland," he said.

Leilani took a deep breath and stood up from the couch. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly. She saw Leland standing next to the door and Tim behind him. She opened the door more and stepped to the side. Everyone walked into the house, Dog being the last one in. Leilani closed the door and locked it again. She turned around and sat down on the couch next to Beth.

"When was the last time he came through?" asked Dog.

"About a half hour ago," said Leilani.

Dog nodded his head. Beth reached over and ran her hand up and down Leilani's arm. Leilani smiled but didn't say anything. Leland was looking through the file when he heard Kai. Leilani stood up from the couch and walked out of the room. She walked into her mother's room and picked Kai up.

"What's wrong, mama?" she asked the little girl.

"I wanna see Beth!" she said.

Leilani chuckled and walked out of the room with Kai.

"She's demanding to see you, Beth," said Leilani walking back into the living room.

Beth smiled and took Kai from Leilani. Leland closed the file and stood up.

"Can I talk to you, Lei?" asked Leland.

"Yeah," she said.

Leilani turned around and walked towards the back door. Leland followed behind her. Leilani walked over to the swing and sat down. Leland just stood in front of her. They both just sat quietly for a few minutes. Leilani was looking down at her feet while Leland just looked anywhere but her. Finally Leland said something.

"So why did you…um…" said Leland.

"Why did I have Tim bail me out?" asked Leilani.

"Yeah," he said.

"Because I called mom to check on Kai and she told me to come home," said Leilani. "You've got kids, you know how it feels."

Leland nodded his head in understanding. "Why did you call Tim? Why not my dad or even me?"

"I couldn't face you two," said Leilani. "It was hard talking to Beth when she came and saw me, and I barely know the woman."

Leland nodded his head again, "She told me I needed to talk to you. But she wont tell me why."

Leilani smirked. "It's a long list of things. And I don't know if I will be able to tell you."

"What is there that is hard to talk about?" asked Leland. "I really just want to know why you left. It was pretty sudden. Shit, I thought we were happy? Was I wrong? Did I miss some obvious signs that you were unhappy?"

"No. I was happy…it's just…it's complicated," said Leilani.

"I know why she left," said a man walking around the corner.

Leland turned around and pulled his mace can out.

"Coby, stay there," he said.

"But don't you want to know the truth?" he asked slowly stepping forward.

"COBY!" shouted Leland.

Beth was walking through the kitchen when she heard Leland shout. She ran into the living room and told the guys, who immediately ran out the back door.

"COBY! FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER!" shouted Dog.

Dog, Tim, and Leland jumped on Coby and knocked him to the ground. When they had him hand cuffed they pulled him to his feet. He was still grinning.

"Tell him, Lani. Tell him why you left," he said.

"Shut up!" said Dog.

Leland was trying his hardest not to turn and ask her again. Not that she would answer him. She was trying not to hyperventilate. Beth was next to her trying to calm her down.

"Since she won't tell you I will," said Coby. "She was pregnant with Kai."

Leland was going to say something when Coby cut him off.

"Kai is my baby, bra. Not yours. She was cheating on you," he said.

"Get him out of here!" shouted Beth.

Dog and Tim jerked Coby around and took him to the front of the house. Leland put his mace away and started to follow them.

"No ya don't!" said Beth. "You are going to talk to her!"

Beth shoved Leland towards Leilani and walked into the house. Leilani had calmed down and was sitting on the swing again. Leland sighed and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her.

"So…" he said.

"He was lying," she said. "About me cheating. I would never do that to you."

Leland sighed again and kissed the top of her head, "I know that. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? It would've been nice to know that a head of time."

Leilani chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Leland looking at her.

"He was right when he said I left because I was pregnant with Kai," said Leilani. "But she isn't his. He was horrible in bed."

Leland laughed when she made her last comment but then sobered up real quickly.

"If she isn't his…" he started.

Leilani chuckled again before she kissed his forehead and stood up. "I should've told you, but you already had the boys and I didn't know what you would think about it. So I chickened out and ran."

Leland stood up and walked over to where she was standing.

"Are you seriously telling me that the little girl in there who is the spitting image of you is mine?" asked Leland.

"She's not a spitting image of me," said Leilani. "She had your eyes and your dark hair. It was really hard to look at her and see you staring at me. I felt really guilty about leaving."

Leland just looked at her in awe. All this time he had a daughter and didn't know. He wanted to be mad. Hell, he wanted to be furious, but for some reason he couldn't be. He did the next best thing. He leaned forward and pulled Leilani into a kiss. Lani was shocked when he kissed her. She seriously wasn't expecting that. She thought he would yell and shouted and storm off. The last thing she thought he would do would be kissing her. Leland finally pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I just can't be mad at you. I want to be mad, but I just can't make myself be mad," he said.

Leilani brought her hands up to his face and cupped it. She ran her thumbs across his cheeks and smiled before she kissed him chastely.

"Leland Chapman do you want o meet your daughter?" she asked.

"I would love to," he said.

* * *

><p>Beth watched the exchange between the two of them from the window. She smiled when she saw Leland kiss Lani. Kai was sitting at the table drawing a picture. Beth turned around when the little girl called her name.<p>

"Auntie Beth!" said Kai. "Look at my picture!"

Beth walked over to the table to look at the drawing. "That really pretty."

"It's mommy and her friend with the long hair," said Kai. "She really likes him. She misses him. She talks about him all the time, and his kids. She wants me to meet them, but I don't like boys. Boys have cooties!"

Beth laughed. Kai was too funny sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth was sitting at the table with Kai and Leilani when the guys walked in. Leilani stood up and walked over to the stove.

"Y'all hungry?" she asked.

"Starving," said Duane Lee.

Leilani chuckled and reheated the dinner she had cooked for Beth and herself. She plated everything and sat them on the table. She reached over and picked up Kai from the table and walked out of the room. Leland ate a few bites of his food before he stood up and followed Leilani.

"Over here," said Leilani.

Leland walked through the door and into the bedroom. Leilani was sitting on the bed helping Kai into her nightclothes. Leland walked over and leaned on the dresser.

"Hi, Leland," said Kai yawning.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Give him a good night hug," said Leilani standing up.

Kai climbed off the bed and walked over to Leland. Leland picked her up and returned her hug. He set her back on the ground. She smiled sleepily at him as she climbed in her bed. Leilani kissed her forehead before she walked out of the room after Leland. She turned out the light and left the door cracked.

Leilani collapsed on the couch with a huff. Leland chuckled and sat down next to her. Tim and Duane Lee were sitting on the other couch. Dog was still in the kitchen. Beth was leaning on the recliner.

"She down for the night?" asked Beth.

"Yeah. She will probably stay down for the night. She's had an exciting day," said Leilani.

Beth nodded her head as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, you gonna go to court or we gonna have to hunt you down again?" chuckled Duane Lee.

"Shut up," said Leilani.

"Ouch, feisty!" said Tim. "So why did you let this one get away, Leland?"

Leilani looked down at her hands, "That's my fault."

"What?" said Tim.

"I left him. And it was stupid," said Leilani.

"Why'd you leave?" asked Duane Lee.

"Man, seriously? Don't bug her," said Leland.

"I was pregnant," said Leilani. "And I was scared. And I don't know why because Leland's already got two boys," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait? You were pregnant? With _his_ baby?" asked Duane Lee. "And you left?

"You know what, I feel bad as it is don't make it worse!" said Leilani.

Leland shook his head and wrapped his arm around her, "It's okay," he said kissing her temple.

"Leland!" said Beth walking in the living room. "Dakota's on the phone."

Leland nodded his head and stood up and took the phone from her. He walked out of the house and into the back yard. Leland had been out there a few minutes and still hadn't come in. Leilani stood up from the couch and walked out to where he was standing. She leaned over and took the phone from him.

"Dakota?" she said. "It's Lani. What's wrong?"

She nodded her head a few times and 'mmm-hmmed' a few times before she said a few things to him and hung up the phone. Leland just looked at her.

"A woman's touch," she said smiling at him.

"I bet," he said chuckling. "Look, I'm sorry about Duane Lee."

"It's okay," she said. "I'm sure your dad is going to say something when he finds out."

"I know. But...I don't know…" said Leland.

Leilani reached up and cupped his face. She ran her thumbs across his cheeks and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"I'm sorry. For any trouble I put you through," said Leilani. "And I really want you to be part of Kai's life. She knows that her daddy is a good man and she really wants to know who he is. It's difficult to hear her ask me about who her daddy is."

Leland wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. Leilani wrapped her arms around his waist and just stood there with him. Leland pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy?" said Kai.

Leilani turned around and saw Kai standing at the back door.

"What baby?" asked Leilani turning to her daughter.

"I can't sleep," she said.

"You want a story?" she asked picking her daughter up.

"Uh-huh," she said rubbing her eyes.

"What story do you want?" asked Leilani.

"The on about daddy," she said.

Leilani looked at her daughter. She had told her probably a hundred times about her daddy. She shifted Kai to her other hip and turned to look at Leland. She kissed Kai's temple before she handed her over to Leland. Kai laid her head on Leland's shoulder as she watched her mom.

Leilani moved the hair out of Kai's face as she looked at her little girl. Leland reached over and wiped a tear from Lani's face.

"What's wrong mommy?" asked Kai.

"Nothing's wrong, baby," said Leilani. "I'm just happy."

"But why are you crying?" asked Kai.

"Because I'm happy," said Leilani.

"Why are you happy?" asked Kai.

"You still want to meet your daddy?" asked Leilani.

Kai nodded her head and then laid it back on Leland's shoulder. Leilani smiled and kissed Kai's forehead.

"Do you like Leland?" asked Leilani.

"Uh-huh," said Kai.

"Leland likes you too," said Leilani.

"Can Leland be my daddy?" asked Kai. "I want him as my daddy instead of my real daddy."

Leilani smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Honey, he is your daddy. Your _real_ daddy," said Leilani. "The daddy in all those stories I told you."

Both Leland and Leilani stood still and quiet as they watched Kai. Kai looked at her mother and then at Leland. She turned and reached towards her mother. Leilani placed on her daughter on her hip and looked at her.

Kai looked at her mother with a serious face, "You're not gonna leave him again. I'll be mad if you do."

Leilani laughed as she kissed her daughter. "I'm sure you will be, but honey we aren't together."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," said Leland. "I mean, I'm single, you're single…"

"Mr. Chapman are you trying to ask me out?" she said.

"Trying, but it seems like I'm failing," he said chuckling.

"Oh, you couldn't fail," she said kissing him.

"YAY! Daddy!" said Kai jumping towards Leland.

"Whoa," he said barely catching him.

"So now what?" asked Leilani.

"Now? Now we get some sleep cause I'm tired," chuckled Leland.

Leilani chuckled as she headed into the house. She put Kai back in her bed and cracked the door. She sighed as she walked through the kitchen. Beth and Dog were sitting at the table.

"Come sit," said Beth.

Leilani pulled out a chair and sat down. Dog looked at her and sighed.

"Beth told me everything," said Dog. "And I just want to know…"

"I told Leland. He knows that Kai is his. He loves her, I can tell. I feel really bad about how everything went down," said Leilani.

"Hey, are you…what's going on?" asked Leland walking into the kitchen.

"We're just talking," said Dog.

"Right. Well talk tomorrow," said Leland.

"Why tomorrow?" asked Dog.

"Because I'm tired and I just got her back," said Leland pulling Leilani from the chair.

"Got her back?" asked Dog as they walked out of the room. "What's he talking about."

"We'll talk about it in the morning," said Beth kissing Duane. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Leilani was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Dog walked in.

"Can we talk?" asked Dog.

"Sure," she said.

"What was Leland talking about last night?" he asked.

"This is going to sound mean, but I'm sure you know what goes on between men and women behind closed doors. Right?" she said not turning away from the stove.

"Yeah," he said. "What happened outside between the two of you?"

"I told him everything. About Kai and why I left," said Leilani. "He was the one who made the first move. I was just happy that Kai knows who her daddy is now."

"He asked you out?" asked Dog.

"Yeah. There a problem with that?" asked Leland walking into the kitchen. "She ain't gonna skip town with her court date coming up. And I think Kai would have a conniption if she had to leave."

"DADDY!" shouted Kai running into the kitchen.

Kai latched onto Leland's leg. Leland chuckled and picked her up.

"Good morning to you, too," he said kissing her temple. "What's mommy making for breakfast?"

Leland walked around to the stove and kissed Leilani. Lani kissed him back and kissed Kai's forehead.

"Pancakes," she said. "Everyone dig in while they're hot."

Everyone sat down around the table. Leland put Kai to his left and sat down next to Leilani. They were halfway through breakfast when Duane Lee said something.

"We gonna have anymore little Chapman's running around anytime soon?" he asked.

Leilani rolled her eyes and laughed, "Can I not raise just one?"

"No," came the reply from the rest of the table.

"Looks like we've got a long way to go," she said looking at Leland.

"I don't care," he said kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked my first EVER DTBH ff. I may write some more...depends on how i feel, but this story is OFFICIALLY OVER! I'm not going to write a sequel, I've got at least 2 other stories to work on. My 'Model Behavior' will be updated as soon as I start writing on it again. Also I've still got the third and final instalment in my Chibs trilogy that I've got to write, so my plate is full! Please check out my other stories and Review them and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! ~Katariina Sofia**


End file.
